


Meet Cute

by OwlQuill



Series: Bark Bits And Fairy Flitter [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlQuill/pseuds/OwlQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne and Bog telling how they got together - "not technically lying" version (originally posted at tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

Bog: Well, we were at the same party

Marianne: And we sorta hit it off.

Bog: *nods* I had to leave early, though because of... business.

Marianne: Oh, the party was over after you and your friends left, anyway.

Bog: *cough* well. I had hoped to see Marianne again, probably on business, of course, neighbouring kingdoms and all. I was surprised how soon she showed up at my *catches himself gesturing at the ceiling, lowers arm and wraps his other hand around the one he had just raised* doorstep.

Marianne: We had a very stimulating... conversation and found out we had a few things in common.

Bog: Then Marianne helped me get information I needed.

Marianne: We both needed.

*both smile at at other*

Marianne: *frowns* And then my ex showed up and ruined everything.

Bog: Yes. There was a bit of a misunderstanding.

Marianne: But we sorted that out, and got him to leave me alone, and we figured the two of us were a great team.

Bog: Made for each other, I'd say.

Marianne: Yes. Anyway, the rest is history.


End file.
